JellO
by Carpe Memento
Summary: Kagome has to write and give a speech about Jello for public speaking class. Oneshot.


Jell-O

By Carpe Memento

Mew-chan: Welcome to this short story; _Jell-O_. I hope you enjoy it very much. It's partially based on a true story, but let's not bore you with the details. Let's move on to the disclaimer.

Disclaimer:

Mew does NOT own any of the InuYasha characters, even though she wants to own at least two, nor does she own Jell-O. She's afraid of Jell-O after seeing her school's rendition of it.

Begin!

----------

Kagome sat in public speaking class. It was one of those boring, rainy Fridays that make you wish that you could just fall asleep on your desk. In fact, she was about to do that, barely listening to the boring drone of her teacher's voice.

"And you'll be assigned your topic post-haste." The teacher said, rapping up his lecture, and picking up a basket of tiny folded pieces of paper. "Please, everyone line up and take ONE piece of paper, if you don't like your topic, please speak with me after class- no trading without my permission. You must have this finished by Monday when you come back to my class. Now, everyone take a paper."

There was a loud groan coming from most of the class. Kagome was thinking about going down the well after school. The final bell of the day was going to ring in a few minutes.

…………….

Everyone had their topics. The teacher was letting them talk for a while.

"Hey Kagome, what topic did you get?" asked one of Kagome's friends.

Kagome looked down at the little piece of paper in her hand for the first time. She shook her head in disgust. "Jell-O."

"Are you serious?"

"I'm serious."

The bell rang loudly.

"Well, good luck, Kagome! You've got a good one"

(Mew-chan: Really, she did. She could get a lot of information in seconds- I sure did!)

…………….

Kagome prepared to climb down the well.

"Well, well, well." She mumbled, "I couldn't get my topic changed. I wonder if the team can help me out. Wait, they've probably never seen Jell-O before. I'll go back and get some to put into my bag…"

She ran back to the house in the pouring rain, and grabbed some Jell-O. Moments later, she was hanging out with InuYasha and the others.

"_What_ happened?" asked Shippo, confused.

"I have to give a speech for class about Jell-O." Kagome said.

"What the heck is Jell-O?" asked InuYasha, more irritated than usual.

Kagome pulled out the little tub of Jell-O from her backpack. It was as green and jell-o-y as it was when she put it in.

"Oooooh!" Everyone said at the same time.

"The problem is, I can't think of anything to talk about."

"Well, it looks like you do have something good to talk about," Said Sango, "If you try describing it first, maybe."

"Everyone at school knows what Jell-O is, though."

"Just describe it anyway. You were given the topic at random, so you should go ahead and give information at random."

"Maybe it's really a powerful demon in disguise!" InuYasha said in an enraged tone, ready to punch it. Kagome yanked it away at the last minute.

"No punching my speech topic."

"Aw, why not?"

"Wait, InuYasha has a good idea." Said Sango.

"Huh?" Kagome and Shippo said at the same time.

"Yes! Hand it over and I'll smash it to a pulp!"

"No, not that!" Sango said, shaking her head,

"Yeah, and Jell-O's already practically a pulp." Kagome replied in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I mean, you should talk about a fake 'history' of Jell-O, like in a time of war it was used for a weapon, or it used to be made by powerful demons as a travel snack."

"Can I see that Jell-O?" asked Miroku innocently.

Kagome handed it over. Miroku squeezed the Jell-O, "Hmm… soft. Very soft…" a spaced-out look came over his face, apparently he was imagining things that don't belong in a K+ rated Fan-fiction.

Sango snatched it away from him. "You perv!"

"I think I got a good idea of what I should do. Thanks, guys! You really helped."

"Yeah, we sure did!" said Shippo.

"You didn't do anything," mocked InuYasha.

"I think I'd better be getting home. I'm sorry that we didn't find any jewel shards."

"Oh, it's okay. You must do your schoolwork. A woman as beautiful as you must study hard if you wish to find a husband that appreciates you for… who you are. Yeah, that's it…" said Miroku.

"Bye!" called Kagome.

…………….

A few days later, Kagome performed her speech.

"Hello, I am Kagome Higurashi, and today I'm going to talk about jell-o. This speech if mostly fiction and little fact, so don't take me too seriously." She pulled out her prop, a little snack tub of green jell-o, "To begin with, a brief history. Jell-o was first discovered a long time ago, long before written record. It was made by demons, according to legend, and carried around as snack food. This jell-o that I'm holding is much different than the demon's jell-o, though. For one thing, that jell-o was made from something even sweeter than sugar!"

She went on with a whole lot of boring facts for a while, and then, something she though up on her own.

"Jell-o has many uses. You can eat it, drink it, throw it, play with it, and even-" she dumped the whole tub on her head, "Wear it like a hat! I hope you learned something from my speech, but that's all I have to say. Bye, everyone!"

-------------------

Mew-chan: Okay, not my best, most funny story, but please just review my story for me, okay? Flames can always be deleted and I don't mind them, but thank you for reading this. Until next time,

-MEW-CHAN-


End file.
